Blue Mondays
by SkellingtonZero
Summary: Shino and Hinata in a roundabout way delcare their attraction to one another.  -L Oneshot, short, sweet, cute, fluff, romantic, unconventional and a bit awkward, warm, fuzzy feelings


Greetings, this was written for Secretly Insane who won the little completion. As per requested this is a love story for Shino; I hope you all enjoy it and leave a review with your thoughts.

In hindsight I realized that these two characters are rather the suppressive sort when it comes to their feelings and personal lives.

Blue Mondays 

Mondays were Shino's favorite day of the week, especially when the hot, tepid forest weather turned to Autumn and the green leaves changed to orange, yellow and red dots in the distance. It was a time when people generally mellowed out due to the decrease in humidity and new exciting chill in the air. People stayed out later at night lounging on someone's front porch enjoying the nice bite in the cool evening air, the comforting cricket sounds, the fresh, invigorating air and the bright sky. Despite Mondays being the first day of the working week, most people cast caution to the wind and enjoyed their evenings long into the night. Especially if those people's occupation happened to be ninjas.

"Hey Shino! Wait up!" The young, pale man turned on the dirt road to see his comrade running towards him. Briskly he adjusted his white jacket, briefly wondering if he should take it off before a light, cool wind blew though the changing trees and he cast that thought aside. Beside him, Kiba came to a stop and grinned. "Hey man." He greeted slightly out of breath.

"Good evening Kiba." Shino acknowledged, glancing at his friend though his dark sunglasses. Kiba wore his simple, old, beat up gray hoodie, black pants and standard navy blue sandals.

Kiba nodded and they resumed a normal, lazy pace though the forest. "Going to Shikamaru's right?" Kiba asked after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Yes."

Out of the corner of his eye, he took in his friend's attire; Shino wore his old white hoodie with a black shirt with the collar turned up to hide the lower half of his face. His pants were baggy and went down to meet the tops of his standard black sandals. On his face were his ever present black sun glasses. "You know…I have to ask you this man. And I'm not asking to be an asshole."

"Go for it." The bug expert encouraged off-handily.

"Why all the clothing man? I mean…isn't it bad for your skin?"

An awkward silence built between the two before Shino finally decided to answer him. "Why are you asking Kiba? And how the hell do you know about skin care?"

The rugged ninja colored at the insinuation but shrugged. "My sister Hana was talking about skin with my mom and I overheard a few things…" He trailed off uncomfortably. "Look I'm not gay or anything alright? I just thought I'd ask." He defended.

Shino didn't answer for a few minutes; instead he focused on the color of the sky as it changed from early to late evening. "I have sensitive skin."

Kiba chose not to ask any more questions.

_Blue Monday's Blue Monday's _

When the two finally arrived at Shikamaru's house it was brimming with people out on the porch, crowding around the front lawn on blankets and chairs and some were even lounging on the roof. "I bet Ino's already pissed." Kiba muttered conversationally as they walked through the crowd, greeting everyone.

"Hey Kiba! Shino!" A tall, tanned messy blonde male yelled and hopped down off the roof and made his way over to the two. He wore a simple black shirt and orange shorts; his right arm was bandaged as was his left ankle. "Glad you two can make it!" He clasped Kiba on the back but refrained from touching Shino. "By the way, steer clear of Ino for a while. She's pissed at something or the other."

"Told ya." Kiba laughed and accepted the drink someone off-handily offered. "So what happened to you? Last I saw you were in working condition."

Naruto laughed. "I was till yesterday! I was training with Sai and-well things didn't go so well." He chuckled and turned to Shino. "So how are you man? Been awhile. I heard you went on a mission?"

Shino nodded and stuck his hands in his pocket. "Yeah. Information. Nothing exciting or interesting."

The blonde haired ninja nodded in understanding. "I hear ya; things have been quiet lately. I don't know if that's a good or bad thing." He scratched the back of his head with his injured hand. "I mean it's good but…"

"If things are good we don't get paid." The bug ninja finished his sentence.

"Yeah. Hey have you talked to Sakura yet?" Naruto turned to stand at Shino's side. "She's been promoted at the hospital! Isn't that great?" He gloated.

"Oh Sakura got promoted?" Kiba turned to face him. "That's good!" A perverted grin broke out on his face. "How'd you two…celebrate?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Naruto grinned and leaned forward. "Well the night she told me I-"

"I don't want to hear what you and your girlfriend do in bed." Shino cut him off and turned to walk away.

"Oh come on!" Naruto clasped a hand on his shoulder. "I wasn't going to actually give the dirty details man! Just…a little this and a little that…like I want Sakura getting mad at me for airing our laundry…" He trailed off at the thought of his girlfriend finding out what exactly he'd been telling all of their friends.

Kiba draped an arm around Naruto's shoulder and laughed. "Tell me man! I want everything."

Unbeknownst to the two, Shino slipped away and made his way over to the pouch where he caught a glimpse of Shikamaru. There, off to the side half hidden by the porch swing sat the strategy expert nursing a cup of clear liquid with a bottle of Vodka beside him. "Mind if I join you?"

Shikamaru glanced behind him to see the intruder but sent him a half smile when he saw who it was. "Not at all."

Shino sat beside his friend on the top of the small, three step stair case that led down to the small garden pond. He leaned his back against the support post and pulled one leg up to balance his forearm on and let the other leg hang aimlessly on the top of the second staircase. "Want a drink?" Shikamaru held out a small drinking cup to him.

"Sure." Shino accepted the cup and watched as the strategist poured the clear liquor into his cup and it sloshed up against the edges. "So why are you hiding out back?" He asked casually.

Shikamaru chuckled and poured himself a drink. "Because Ino set this up as usual…plus she's pissed at something."

"Your hiding." Shino stated bluntly before sipping his drink.

"Yup."

A comfortable silence fell upon the two as they nursed their drinks and listened to the blusterous noise coming from around front. People were laughing, talking and having a good time. After a few minutes of this Shikamaru decided to break the quiet. "So how are you Shino?"

The bug ninja looked over to the man and shrugged. "Good. You?"

"Good…Ino's been asking about you." He stated.

That caught Shino's attention. "She has? Why?"

"I don't know. Say's you don't seem to happy and she's worried about you. Asked me to find out what's going on. Of course I'm not a woman so I'm not going to sugar coat anything." He cast an eye over at him. "Anything bothering you? She thinks you need a woman and has circuitously offered to set you up."

The man in question ran a hand though his messy hair and looked out to the pond, watching as orange leaves fell onto the water and floated along. "I'm fine. I don't need your girlfriend to set me up-I can find a woman on my own."

Another silence fell between them and Shikamaru poured them another drink.

_Blue Monday's Blue Monday's _

Ten minutes of comfortable, cool silence passed between the two men before someone found them. "Oh! I'm sorry…I hope I'm not interrupting." Hinata blushed as she looked between the two men looking up at her.

"Of course not Hinata." Shikamaru shifted a little on the stair to make more room. "Have a seat."

The young woman nodded and gently sat down between the two med and tucked a strand of her long lavender hair behind one ear. "So what are you two doing behind here?" She asked, trying to start a conversation between them.

"Just relaxing." The pineapple haired ninja answered and offered her his cup.

She declined politely but smiled knowingly. "Hiding from Ino?"

Shino let out an uncharacteristic snort. "I haven't seen her yet, how is she?" He avoided looking at her in favor of staring at the glistening pond.

"She's calmed down now. Apparently Naruto and Sai indirectly made fun of her hair or something."

That caught Shino's attention and his eyes landed on the young, pale eyed violet hair colored woman beside him. He took in her flushed cheeks, heart shaped mouth, and caring, pale eyes; his gaze then moved down to her exposed neck and shoulder, she was wearing a baggy hoodie and light purple tank top paired with dark shorts and the standard navy blue sandals; she opted for comfort in light of the slow working season.

"Of course they would be the ones to piss her off." Shikamaru sighed and sipped his drink. "She's not looking for me is she?" He raised an eyebrow at Hinata but looked directly at Shino who was now nervously chewing his lower lip and twirling his glass in his hand, watching as the liquid sloshed up against the edges before settling back down.

"No, I don't think so." She smiled and tugged at the cuffs of her hoodie. "But I suspect she may be calling for me soon. I'll go now before she finds your hiding spot." With that said she stood up, smiled at them both and turned to leave before turning back around to look at Shino. "Shino? Would you like me to take out some food for you? I know you just got here so…"

The bug ninja looked up at her in wonder, but his eyes were hidden by the black lenses and lower face covered so Hinata had no idea he was ogling her and currently tongue tied. "Oh, erm yes. Thank you Hinata. That would be wonderful."

Delighted, the young woman nodded and walked away; a happy spring in her step.

Shikamaru regarded what he had just seen with an amused eye. He didn't broach the subject immediately; instead he waited until Shino stopped fiddling with his glass and resumed his normal, relaxed posture. "So…you're interested in Hinata are you?" He asked calmly and tried to suppress the amusement in his voice, but it was difficult. Two of the most socially awkward people were trying to appear cool and calm whilst simultaneously trying to make a subtle move, it was rather comical to watch.

Shino looked at him and frowned. "Excuse me?"

The strategist shrugged casually. "I'm only asking. Believe me I have no interest in your romantic life…but you acted like a love struck school boy just then and it's either I ask you about it, or mock you mercilessly. And to be honest asking is just easier."

Shino shifted quite uncomfortable with this situation but eventually relented. "She's…I find her attractive." He stated arduously.

Shikamaru scoffed. "Attractive? I think she finds you 'attractive' as well then."

"Excuse me?"

"She practically danced away at the thought of getting food for you. Speaking of she should be back soon." He sighed and stood up, leaving his glass and the bottle of Vodka on the stair. "I should go find Ino before she comes looking for me anyways." He muttered more to himself.

"You're leaving?" Shino looked up at his friend stretching.

"Yup. Hinata will be here soon." He moved to walk away but paused. "And do yourself a favor-cause you deserve it-make a move man. She's not going to wait forever." With the words of wisdom and encouragement said, he left.

_Blue Monday's Blue Monday's _

Shino sat in silence, mulling over what Shikamaru said before making a snap decision. He held out his hand and watched as a stream of bugs appeared out from the grass in front of him. Thinking for one last second about what he was about to do, he nodded and watched as the bugs skillfully scuttled around in what appeared to be a mess on the rock in front of him. They ran around, arranging themselves in several lines until the desired shape finally came to life. He stared critically down at the shape, taking in the triple heart design pulsing up at him then nodded, pleased with the final product.

His heart pounded loudly in his ear as he waited. Every footstep, every laugh made his head whip around thinking it was Hinata.

Eventually when he calmed himself down and took several deep, bracing breaths the woman in question finally appeared. He knew it was her by the sound of her light, careful footsteps.

"Shino?" Her gentle, kind voice called from behind him. "I got you a bit of rice, chicken, vegetables, one boiled egg and a cup of punch…which I think Kiba or Naruto spiked…" She trailed off in favor of trying to carefully sit down beside him without spilling anything.

Shino took the dish and cup from her soft hands and placed them on the wooden flooring before swallowing and looking at her. "Look down at the ground Hinata." His voice was soft and sure but his insides were shaking with the fear of rejection.

He watched her face, studying her expression as he eyes took in the gift he created.

It took her a moment to realize what it was she was looking at but when she did, her cheeks flushed a bright red and she began to nibble at her lower lip.

"Well?"

"Do…does this mean…" She trailed off, her eyes still glued to the heart shape staring back at her.

"That I am…interested in you?" He offered softly, his heart thumping in his chest.

Pale eyes turned up to look at him, her normally pale face flaming red. "I-interested?" She whispered, unsure. But seconds later her mouth moved without her brain and uttered the secret she kept only to herself. "I'm…interested in you too…" She admitted, pale eyes darting down to his lips as their breaths mingled intimately with one another.

As though a gravitational pull was directing them, the two slowly moved toward one another, the dish of food sat long forgotten behind their backs as their bodies melded into one another. Tenderly, Hinata reached up to gently run her slim fingers across his cheek until they brushed the rim of his sun glasses. She took a deep, bracing breath and curled her fingers over the sides of the glasses and gently removed them. Their eyes locked for a few, precious seconds before Shino decided to make the first move.

With a few seconds of confidence built up, he leaned forward and closed the last few inches until his lips brushed over her own. It was barely a feather light touch, he hardly grazed her. Yet his heart pounded loud and alive in his chest, and his body pulsed with a foreign heat, wanting to do it again but terrified that she was going to reject him.

Boldly, Hinata followed forward till their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss; quickly she pulled back, her face burning with embarrassment at her forward actions and her eyes glued to her hands that were somehow fisted in his hoodie. Absently she noted that she still held his sunglasses.

"I hope…that wasn't a onetime thing?" Shino whispered, his lips inches from her cheek.

Hinata chewed her lower lip before looking up at him though heavy lashes. "You…you really like me?" Her voice was filled with worry and hope.

Suppressing a smile, Shino leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Yeah, I really like you Hinata."

At that admission, Hinata smiled and Shino took that as a sign to kiss her fully on the lips.

Mondays were defiantly Shino's favorite day of the week.

_Blue Monday's Blue Monday's _

A very short one shot.

Please review with your thoughts about the story.

If you don't, I won't know if you liked it or not.

All constructive and unconstructive criticism is welcome.


End file.
